The Anaey Clan
History of the Clan The Anaey Clan was formed after the chance meeting of two Fae, Durion and Taeria. Neither belonged to a clan, as Taeria had been outcast and Durion had lost his family. They fell in love, vowing that their children would have a safe and secure place to live and call their own. It was Taeria who thought of starting a clan, and the Anaey Clan was born. The ruling pair took in other outcasts, dragons who had been cast adrift in the world by a cruel twist of fate. At first, the clan had no permanent home, as most places were already colonized, until one of their scouts found the system of sea caves that they live in now. By the birth of Durion and Taeria's children, the clan was thriving. Many dragons found happy homes and a fresh start due to the chance meeting of two souls. Or perhaps it was not chance and grey-eyed Destiny does exist after all... Customs Exaltation Most members of the clan, including the ruling pair, are very devout to one deity or another. But one principle that is strictly enforced, is open-mindedness. The ruling pair will not have prejudice or intolerance of another dragon's beliefs and customs. Exaltations are common among the clan, with many hatchlings choosing to go serve their deity for all of their days. At the end of their lives, it is also common for elderly dragons to provide one final service to the world by doing the same. Mating Unlike several other clans, dragons in the Anaey Clan mate for love, rather than arranged marriages or familial ties. It is the choice of the two dragons, not anyone else. Traditions vary, with some pairs choosing to have a large, public wedding and other simply exchanging vows in a small, private ceremony. Weddings rarely involve the exchanging of gifts between the pair, as jewelry or small keepsakes could easily be lost during duties or damaged by the salt water of the clan's home. Hatching The hatching of a clutch is a sacred affair, one that only a few dragons attend. The parents and extended family, close friends, and the clan healer are typically the only ones invited. When the dragonet first hatches, the parents give it a name, and a small amulet carved of colored stone in the shape of the little dragon's element is hung around its neck. The dragon keeps their amulet until their first Life Day, when the amulet is sent away on a kite, in the case of Wind, or buried beneath the earth, in the case of Earth. It varies from element to element. The Clan Home The Anaey Clan lives in a series of natural sea caves that were worn out of one wall of Leviathan Trench. The system is rather extensive, and has been expanded several times to make room for new dragons. It is constantly growing, and most of the caves are filled with sea water. The alchemists, Yulari and his apprentice Surthi, created a bubble-like compound that stretches across doorways and openings and completely separates the two sections. Dragons and other creatures can pass through the Air Gates, but neither water nor air can escape. They use it to keep fragile supplies dry, and to prevent injured dragons from drowning. The Féachnóirí Domhain The Féachnóirí Domhain, or the Deep Watchers, as they are known in the common tongue, are a small, close-knit group of dragons that reside within the Anaey Clan. They are the greatest secret of the clan, and their existence is known only to permanent members of the clan, or those who are deeply trusted. They venture down, into the deepest parts of the Abyss known as Leviathan Trench, searching for hidden treasures. Their missions are dangerous, but often, the things they bring back save lives. During an epidemic of Deepfever, when medicine was in short supply and would not arrive until it was too late, an Imperial left the clan on a mission of her own. Raidha, as the Imperial was named, found a ghostly white anemone and brought it back, hoping that it could cure her clanmates. The clan healer, Mitori, recognized it as the rare and almost-mythical Mistglow anemone, one of the few cures for Deepfever that exist. Because of Raidha's discovery, the entire clan was cured. Shortly after, the Deep Watchers were formed, to help find solutions for urgent problems in new ways, map the Trench so that fewer dragons would die in the Abyss, and expand their knowledge. Notable Clan Members Naerea Ragkisdaughter The long and complex history of Naerea, or Nae as she is known by her family and friends, has been detailed in the Archives of the Anaey Clan. You can find it here: http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/cc/1481872/1#post_11959150Naerea's Tale Syrius Syrius was hatched under a blue moon, an extremely rare lunar event. Because of this, he was gifted (or cursed) with the ability to siphon the life-force from creatures around him. The Fae draws energy from the moon at night, because his life is inextricably interwoven with the moon's power. During the day, he keeps himself alive by drawing energy from the plants and creatures around him. During the new moon, he is weak to the point of death, and if he is blocked from drawing life-force, he will die. Sitaria On the night that Sitaria was hatched, the Seer Zeriph delivered a prophecy, the likes of which had not been heard for a hundred years. Her parents were disturbed, and they took the young hatchling to see a Spell-mage. The mage gave them a pendant for Sitaria to wear, one that would help the tiny Fae control her enormous power. Members of the Clan Matriarch: Taeria Patriarch: Durion Duressison Arbiter: Kloia Taeriasdaughter Hoardkeeper: Rhuned Sigurdsson Astronomer: Urisa Naereasdaughter Fortuneteller: Raidha Kiarasdaughter Flamebearer: Eldur Messengers: Rasani Santatisson Spell-Mages: Syrius Denebsson, Sitaria Nahniesdaughter Elemental Acolytes: Skyburst Matangisdaughter, Tyrell Rhunedsson, Hyri Lycheesson, Syrius Denebsson, Neina LotusSansdaughter, Icari Vorsasson Warriors: Deneb Nebulasson, Kat Mistysdaughter, Montur Yukonsson, Naerea Ragkisdaughter, Jaeri Naereasdaughter, Aesettir Yularisson, Hrasu KanyeWestsson, Emaria Evarasdaughter, Dasedo Swiftrisesson, Nariya Fionnesdaughter, Melkor Unnamedsson Hunters: Nahnie Silverstreaksdaughter, Thuriel Esequielsson, Duressi Durionsson, Verir Menarisson, Foraya Skyburstsdaughter, Cerise Litrisdaughter Gatherers: Auriel Durionsson, Mione Meirionasdaughter, Menaris Frigidsson, Cerilu Atlanticsson, Marea Naereasdaughter, Urisa Naereasdaughter, Athori Cerilusson, Song Litrisdaughter, Ivia Lanuriasdaughter Guards: Aeri Taeriasdaughter, Tulio Rourkesson, Aigean, Loratu Cerilusson Healers: Rikuto Remingtonsson, Mitori Sorcanasdaughter Alchemists: Yulari Shulksson, Surthi Thurielsson Counselors: Mitori Sorcanasdaughter, Idaria Stardustsdaughter Historians: Brilliance Ambrosiasson, Eryn Tekarusson Traders: Sidonia Magieresdaughter, Illusi Megalasiusson Negotiators: Sidonia Magieresdaughter, Kloia Taeriasdaughter Teachers: Stardust Contagionsdaughter, Litri Nightshadesdaughter Scouts: Nivur Cerilusson, Diara Clamsdaughter Hatchery Guards: Nivur Cerilusson, Diara Clamsdaughter Seers: Zeriph Cerilusson Hatchery Attendants: Maendia Nahniesdaughter, Marea Naereasdaughter, Ayalia Jemmasdaughter, Raya Ayaliasdaughter Rangers: Ateyu Taeriasdaughter, Adolu Illusisson, Myria Cyanidesdaughter, Eidre Tuliosson Scientists: Maya Larulsdaughter Notable Events The Clan is founded by the Fae Taeria and Durion Many dragons join the Anaey Clan, most of them former soldiers, mercenaries, or assassins who wanted a new life. The clan is attacked by a party of Maren. No one dies, but many supplies were destroyed. First Elemental Holiday: Greenskeeper Gathering. They celebrate with a new ally, Clan Saeryin. The clan home is finally completed, with room for all the clan and a few more. An epidemic of Deepfever sweeps through the clan. An Imperial, Raidha, saves them by finding a Mistglow anemone during her ventures into the deepest parts of the sea. The Deep Watchers are formed The clan is forced out of Tsunami Flats by a rival clan and moves to a system of caves on the wall of Leviathan Trench. A famine strikes during a festival, as dragons had been madly searching for festival currency instead of hunting. The clan recovers, but implements a new system to earn festival currency. The first monthly festival play is enacted, during Riot of Rot. The clan home is completed for the second time The Hall of Remembrance is carved out of the rock, and the Historians are appointed as its guardians. The clan earns 1,000,000 treasure, a record for them. Rhuned is appointed Hoardkeeper. The clan stumbles upon a treasure trove of 60 iron chests, 31 Gilded Chests, and 28 Strange Chests while expanding the lair. They open them, sharing 2 iron chests with the Nathair-Scgaith Clan and the Clan of the Starlit Sea. The first five-egg nest in the clan hatches. The parents are Nivur Cerilusson and Urisa Naereasdaughter, and it is their first clutch. A Brief Explanation of the Clan The Anaey Clan was formed after the chance meeting of two Fae, Durion and Taeria. Both had no clan, either through being outcast or through loss, and both longed for a place to call home. They fell in love, vowing that their children would have a safe and secure place to call their own. It was Taeria who thought of starting their own clan, and the Anaey Clan was born. They took in other outcasts, dragons who had been cast adrift in the world by a cruel twist of fate. The clan had no permanent home at first, as most places were already colonized, until one of their scouts found the system of sea caves that they live in now. By the birth of Durion and Taeria's children, the Clan was thriving. Many dragons have now found happy homes and a fresh start due to a chance meeting of two souls. Or perhaps is was not chance and grey-eyed Destiny does exist after all.... The clan is extremely devout, since both of the founders felt that Tidelord was one of the most important things in their lives. Although the founders worship Tidelord, they are very open minded. Many of the other dragons worship other deities, and they all have their own customs. Anyone who is not tolerant is kicked out; the leaders will not have prejudice or intolerance. Most of the members are former warriors, or assassins, or even mercenaries, that wished to start a new life, away from killing. Several lost their entire clan or family. Those were the first few clan members. Thankfully, most of the inhabitants these days are at peace and have not endured such hardship. Exaltations are common, the hatchlings having been risen as devout followers of a certain deity or group of deities. Many chose to be exalted, to serve one of the gods until the end of their life. At the end of their life, it is also common for elderly dragons to provide one final service to the world by doing the same. Many of the clan have family or friends in a Wind Flight clan, Clan Saeiryn (@ShardofSun). Because of this, the two clans celebrate holidays together and often trade information and goods. It is customary to trade gifts on elemental holidays, a custom that the clans observe with religious zeal. On the surface, the Anaey Clan is ordinary, with a few extraordinary dragons. But it is beneath that the true secrets of the Clan reside. In a massive cavern, deep beneath the main caves of the clan, is the Cavernas Altorum. Meaning Caverns of the Deep, the Cavernas is a sanctuary for all dragons and creatures. They harbor runaways, assassins, mercenaries, anyone who does not wish to have their identity revealed and a safe place to stay. Some stay for only a few days, others for months, but they are all hidden from the world within the Cavernas. Safe. The Cavern is large enough so that a hundred Imperials could stand end to end and fit comfortably. Strange magic-infused Crystals dot the ceiling, floor, and walls, and a large freshwater lake resides along the entire western edge of the cavern. There is no water within it, and air is supplied through a Wellspring of air, cast by the Wind-mages of the clan. In order to keep the Wellspring alive, Naerea Ragkisdaughter herself modified a Lamia, or Vampyr curse, so that the Wellspring would draw a faint trickle of energy from the dragons that were strong enough to sustain it. Of course, that means that dragons often feel a small bit weaker than they would outside of the cavern, but after a while they do not notice it. Many dragons have set up shops within the Cavernas, selling items such as enchantments, food, apparel, and small trinkets. Reaper Guises are supplied for those who wish to have them, to hide their faces, and the dragons who stay there speak through Telepathy, for the Cavernas has marvelous acoustics and amplifies every word you say. Raidha Kiarasdaughter, founder and leader of the secretive Féachnóirí Domhain, or Deep Watchers, rules over the Cavernas Altorum. She handles disputes, helps those who need it, and keeps the peace between vastly different dragons, all at the behest of Matriarch Taeria. Being a powerful mage, with some Fortunetelling ability, Raidha also helps maintain the spells that keep the Cavernas from crumbling or collapsing all together. The Féachnóirí Domhain, or Deep Watchers, are a highly secretive sect of dragons that reside within the Anaey Clan. One of the greatest secrets of the Clan, their mission is to explore the Abyss that is the depths of Leviathan Trench. They map it, so that fewer dragons fall prey to the darkness and the strange creatures that reside within, search for new creatures such as the Sigil Bat and Tanzanite Sturgeon, and seek to learn more about the deepest and most mysterious part of Sornieth. The Deep Watchers were formed after an epidemic of Deepfever that swept through the clan. The clan healers could not heal their clanmates, for this was a new, foreign strain of the illness. One of the few dragons who had not fallen ill yet, Raidha Kiarasdaughter, went out hunting. She was caught in a rogue current and swept down into the Leviathan Trench before she could break out of the current. Before she could be dragged down too far, however, she managed to break free. The young Imperial swam to a ledge to recover her strength, and discovered a strange, ghostly-white anemone. She had a hunch, and decided to follow it, bringing the anemone back to the clan. Upon Raidha's return, Mitori recognized the anemone she had discovered. It was the rare and almost-mythical Mistglow anemone, which could heal nearly any ill. The clan was saved, and thus the Deep Watchers were formed. Category:Water Category:Venerable Lair